prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GOLD ~Heart's Light~
is one of Myoudouin Itsuki's character songs. It appears in the second vocal album. Lyrics Romaji= Hare nochi amefuri son'na hi mo Sora no mizutama wo tanoshimou!♪ Nozomidōri ni wa naranakute Tameiki tsuku toki mo aru yo ne Nayandari, mayottari Sono tabi ni kokoro tte tsuyoku naru Sunshine in my heart don'na toki mo Kieru koto nai tane ga aru kara Sunflower in my heart te wo gyutto Mune ni atete kanjite miyou Moshi kurai michi de mayotte mo Believe kibō no hi wo sutenai de Shinjiru kimochi ga yuku saki wo Kimi ni itsumo shimeshite kureru Ohisama no bunshin ga Kokoro ni wa yadotteru ki ga suru yo Sunshine in your heart don'na yoru mo Kimi no naka de asa wa kuru kara Sunflower in your heart ima, jitto Hanasaku hi wo yumemite iru yo Hontō no hikari wa eien kokoro no kagayaki Sore wa Golden of my heart Sunshine in my heart don'na toki mo Kieru koto nai tane ga aru kara Sunflower in my heart te wo gyutto Mune ni atete kanjite miyou Sunshine in your heart don'na yoru mo Kimi no naka de asa wa kuru kara Sunflower in your heart ima, jitto Hanasaku hi wo yumemite iru yo |-|Kanji= 晴れのち雨降り　そんな日も 空の水玉を　楽しもう!♪ 望み通りには　ならなくて ため息つく時もあるよね 悩んだり、迷ったり その度に　ココロって強くなる Sunshine in my heart　どんな時も 消えることない種があるから Sunflower in my heart　手をギュッと 胸にあてて　感じてみよう もし暗い道で　迷っても Believe　希望の灯を　捨てないで 信じるキモチが　行く先を キミにいつも　示してくれる お日さまの　分身が ココロには　宿ってる　気がするよ Sunshine in your heart　どんな夜も キミの中で　朝は来るから Sunflower in your heart　今、ジッと 花咲く日を　夢見ているよ 真実(ほんとう)の光は永遠　ココロの輝き それは　Golden of my heart Sunshine in my heart　どんな時も 消えることない種があるから Sunflower in my heart　手をギュッと 胸にあてて　感じてみよう Sunshine in your heart　どんな夜も キミの中で　朝は来るから Sunflower in your heart　今、ジッと 花咲く日を　夢見ているよ |-|English= Rather it be sunny or rainy I'll enjoy the raindrops anyway!♪ But if it's not what I wanted I'll let out a small sigh Worrying or hesitating Makes the heart grow stronger every time Sunshine in my heart, no matter what These seeds won't fade away Sunflower in my heart, I'll hold your hand Till we feel that tight squeeze in our chest If you lose your way in the darkness Believe, don't throw away that ray of hope It'll guide you to your destination If you hold onto faith I feel as if my alias is The sun that dwells within my heart Sunshine in your heart, you know that Any night can become daylight Sunflower in your heart, now gaze at the Flower dreaming of the day it blooms The true light is the everlasting ray of the heart That is Golden of my heart Sunshine in my heart, no matter what These seeds won't fade away Sunflower in my heart, I'll hold your hand Till we feel that tight squeeze in our chest Sunshine in your heart, you know that Any night can become daylight Sunflower in your heart, now gaze at the Flower dreaming of the day it blooms Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!